The Suitor
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Sequel to The Heir, God of Love AU during Season Two. Yumoto is having dreams of a man and these have only occurred after meeting Keishi Araki.


The Suitor

Summary: Sequel to _The Heir_ , God of Love AU during Season Two. Yumoto is having dreams of a man and these have only occurred after meeting Keishi Araki.

-  
Yumoto looked up as the new student, Keishi Araki finished a speech. He bit his lip as Araki sat back down. He sighed, Araki seemed so familiar, yet so distant.

Araki sat beside him in class and when Yumoto would try to speak to him, the classmate would ignore him.

Yumoto bit his lip and looked down as Araki did his work.

After class, Yumoto tried to talk to him, and Araki stood there, his violet eyes staring coldly at him. "Keishi-kun…why do you seem so familiar?!" He asked and Araki whispered, "I'm not sure…"  
Yumoto frowned, "You are though! I-I've had dreams of a man who looks just like you!"

Araki sighed, "I'm not sure." He looked down, "I haven't had dreams of you. What does that man call himself in your dreams, Hakone-kun?"  
"Um…I'm not sure…my memories…" he looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry…"  
Araki shook his head, "It's fine." He sighed, "I need to go…" he left quickly and Yumoto frowned.

-  
"Wait…you're leaving me, Ibu-chan-senpai!?" Yumoto cried and Ibushi sighed, "I'm sorry…but we have to go study abroad."

Yumoto frowned and hugged Ibushi tightly and gave him the puppy eyes, "Please don't leave meeeeee."  
Ibushi chuckled softly, "My dear Little One…I have to go."  
Yumoto pouted and Ibushi smiled, "I'll be back, if you need me, you can message or call me. Akoya or I will respond as soon as we can."

Yumoto nodded and Ibushi hugged him tightly, "Scarlet…I will make sure nothing happens. I wasn't the God of Protection for nothing."

-  
"Lord Tungsten, the VEPPer haven't come here yet, you must kill the heir for me…no…bring him to me."  
"Of course, Lord Hireashi." A man with silver hair and red eyes bowed, "I sit next to the heir in class…he remembers me…but why?"  
"Lord Tungsten, that is none of your business. Bring me the heir!"  
"Lord Hireashi," His red eyes were dull, "I shall bring you him…I will send out a monster to grab him today…"

"Good, make your presence known…the heir will know you."

-  
Yumoto sighed as his bracelet buzzed, his guardians looked up as he stood from his chair. "We should go…"  
Atsushi frowned, "Yumoto, are you sure? We haven't fought for a while now…"

Yumoto smiled, "Yeah, I want to heal the student

"We don't even know who sent the monster…"  
"So? It doesn't hurt to help them!"

En sighed, "It's probably a new monster trying to capture our heir."

Ryuu nodded, "Yeah…so we should protect you, Yumoto."  
Yumoto frowned, "I don't need protection!"  
Io sighed, "You do too, you saw what happened last time we left you. You were basically kidnapped."

Yumoto puffed his cheek out, "That was before! I know not to talk to people or trust them!"

Ryuu smiled. "He learned that from me!"

Io sighed, "Yes…he did…"  
En shook his head, "Never mind this…let's get this over with!"

The five Battle Lovers and three Caerula Adamas stood beside each other as they saw the monster, which was a Cat Monster.  
Scarlet frowned as a man with silver hair stood beside it and his mind gasped, _"Tungsten! My dear Tungsten!"_ his past self screamed in his mind.

The man smiled, "Dear kitten, bring me the heir."

Scarlet gasped and pushed his guardians to the side, "Tungsten!" He cried, "I'd go anywhere with you!"  
"Little One, wait!" Argent cried as Scarlet ran to him.

"Who are you?" Epinard asked and the man smiled again, his red eyes blinking slowly, "I am Lord Tungsten, suitor to the heir to the Throne of Love."

"Lord Tungsten…?" Aurite repeated and frowned as Scarlet hugged his so-called suitor.  
"What about the monster?" Vesta growled and they watched as Tungsten snapped his fingers and the monster disappeared into thin air.

Tungsten smiled at the Battle Lovers, "You all act as if you don't remember me…the heir certainly does."

Scarlet nodded, "I do! You were a mortal…and I fell in love with you!"

Tungsten looked at Scarlet, "Yes…I know." He stroked the heir's cheek and Scarlet looked at his love in his eyes. Tungsten's eyes flashed and Scarlet's eyes fluttered shut.

Perlite gasped, "Hey! What are you do-!"

Tungsten shot them all back, "Lord Hireashi will be very pleased with me…" he picked Scarlet up bridal style and teleported away with him.  
"YUMOTO!" Epinard screamed and Wombat growled.

-  
"Lord Hireashi…I have him." Tungsten spoke as he appeared with Scarlet in his arms.

Hireashi smirked, "Good job…place him in front of me…his sacrifice will be good for the world."

Scarlet whimpered as he was placed on an altar.  
Tungsten looked at him and froze. He felt something click in his mind. He shook his head quickly as Hireashi spoke, "I can feel my strength returning just from being close to him…Maximum Gorar can't stop us now!"

Tungsten frowned, "Lord Hireashi…I don't think I can do this. If we were to marry…then why would I give him to you?!" His red eyes began to turn violet and Hireashi growled, "Araki-chan, don't do this. You know why! You were supposed to bring me back, dammit!"

Tungsten picked Scarlet up, "No! I refuse to work with you any longer!"  
"You said the same thing in the past!"  
Scarlet's eyes slowly opened and he screamed as he saw Hireashi, "T-Tungsten please…don't let him kill me!"  
"Why are you so scared of him?" Tungsten asked and Scarlet whimpered, "H-he took my soul when I was a God…and you always saved me when it happened."

Tungsten gasped as memories filled his head, "Y-Yumoto…" he whispered and felt Scarlet's cheek. "My dear Yumoto…" he gasped out and Scarlet smiled, "Wait…Keishi Araki!?"  
Tungsten nodded, "Yes…" he hugged Scarlet tightly and Hireashi growled.

"Tungsten! I killed you and your little lover in the past!"

"Silence!"  
"Your sword, it's stained with the blood of the heir." Hireashi laughed and Tungsten gasped as most of the blade became red. Scarlet cried out as he clutched at his chest.

Hireashi smirked, "The heir committed suicide after a blast of energy killed you, Tungsten."

Tungsten growled, "You did this…Scarlet, seal him away…"  
Scarlet nodded slowly and Hireashi screamed out as energy surrounded him. "I-I'll be back!" he cried and disappeared.

The heir groaned in pain and doubled over as pain filled his body.

"Scarlet!" Tungsten cried and caught him, "Are you okay?"  
"M-my chest…"  
"It's where you stabbed yourself, your majesty." A voice spoke and Scarlet looked towards the voice. "Who are you?"  
"Me? I am Hiroyuki, guardian to Lord Tungsten…"

Scarlet gasped and Tungsten frowned as the Battle Lovers appeared.

"Yumoto!" Epinard cried out and Scarlet stood up and ran to him. "I'm okay…he was being controlled by Hireashi!"

Epinard looked at Tunsgten, "I'm glad he's safe…why were you working with him?"  
"My parents died a year ago…I met Hireashi by a fountain and he told me I could get revenge on the world…then I was told about the heir…and how I was married to him before we died."

"How did we die?"  
"I'll tell all of you…" Gora's voice spoke and walked up with Wombat. He looked at Scarlet, "Yumoto, you didn't mean for any of what I'm showing you to happen."

Scarlet nodded and gasped as memories filled his head.

-  
 _"Look at them, Luna. The heir and his dumb suitor…too bad Gora-san will be ours now!"  
"Yes, yes, Sol…now, let's end him!"  
Scarlet froze and Tungsten stood in front of him._

" _Both of you, stop it!" He yelled, "If you kill Scarlet, then the worlds shall end!"  
"Silence. We just want Gora-san!"  
"Exactly!" _

_Scarlet screamed as they shot a beam of energy towards him. Tungsten gasped and quickly pushed Scarlet behind him. He screamed in agony and Scarlet gasped as Tungsten fell on him. "N-No….A-Araki-kun!" He screamed as tears filled his eyes, "NO!"_

 _He shook his suitor's shoulders, "W-wake up!" Tears began to fall from his eyes and Hiroyuki cried, "Ara-chan!"_

 _Scarlet whimpered as he felt Tungsten's cold face. "I-I'm sorry…" he whispered and eyed his sword, which had fallen from his hands._

" _YUMOTO NO!" Epinard screamed and ran towards the heir. Scarlet picked the sword up and said, "Wait for me…" He quickly shoved the sword into his chest and toppled over Tungsten._

" _No!" Epinard cried and held Scarlet's body in his arms, "M-My Little One…"  
Perlite screamed as he saw the sight, "T-Time is ending!" He screamed at Argent, "The world is going…"  
"No." Maximum Gorar spoke, "Yumoto isn't dead…he cannot die from a mere mortal's sword. But…to make my brother happy, I will send us all into the future."_

" _W-what?" Perlite gasped and Maximum Gorar nodded, "You all have Love Crystals, if you give them up, then we can all go into the future…you will all be Gods still."  
"Then we shall do that."  
Epinard looked up from Scarlet, "Y-yes…"  
Maximum Gorar nodded and held up his axe, "Love Crystal Removal!"  
An orb of light surrounded everyone and heart crystals of all distinct colors floated there. _

" _NO!" The two attackers screamed as their crystals appeared._

 _Maximum Gorar watched the crystals fly away and he turned to his father, Yukiteru, "Papa, we must follow them…"  
"Yes, let's go."_

-  
Scarlet gasped, "S-So an-chan, you're still the same Gora from the past?"  
Gora nodded, "Yes, and you technically still are too." He poined at Tungsten, "You were the only one truly reborn."  
Tungsten gasped, "So who…who killed me?"  
"The VEPPer, the Gods of the Sun and Moon…"

-  
Yumoto frowned as he watched Ibushi leave with Akoya and Kinshiro. They had just finished fighting an Hourglass Monster, and they had received True Lovaracelets and new powers.

"He'll be back you know…" En told Atsushi and Atsushi smiled, "Of course."

Yumoto looked down, "I'll miss Ibu-chan-senpai…" he sighed and Ryuu put a hand on Yumoto's shoulder. "Don't worry. At least you have your suitor now."  
"Yeah…I know." He frowned and Ryuu grinned, "Your suitor is busy though, isn't he?"  
Yumoto groaned, "Don't remind me! Araki-kun said that he can't see me that much…"  
"Why?" En asked and Yumoto looked at him, "He's been having dreams…and he's afraid for me…"

"What do you mean?"  
Yumoto sighed, "I don't know…"  
En frowned, "That's strange, but you two were married before, ya'know."  
Yumoto froze and Ryuu yelled, "WHAT!?"

Atsushi smiled, "Yep, he and Yumoto married and were the targets of many attacks." He sighed, "People didn't like the fact that Yumoto was marrying a mortal."

"But he wasn't a mortal…" Yumoto muttered, "Araki-kun was a God…"  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah…everyone thinks Tungsten was a mortal man…but…he's the God of Hospitality." Yumoto sighed, "His mother was originally the Goddess of Hospitality…before…before she was killed…"

Io frowned at him, he never knew Yumoto could ever sound this smart.

-

"My name is Beppu Akihiko."  
"My name is Beppu Haruhiko, the younger."

Two twins spoke, they both had light blue, almost white hair, Haruhiko had red eyes, while Akihiko had pink eyes. It was revealed they were idols.

Many Binan students surrounded them, completely mesmerized by them, and as soon as they showed up, monsters began to appear once more.

Every monster would demand for the heir to step forward, but every time, the heir wouldn't.

-  
"Here, take this free cd." Haruhiko smiled at Yumoto, "We're giving out promo disks for our first album."

Yumoto took it slowly, "Thanks…"  
"Hm? Why did you hesitate?" Akihiko asked and Yumoto shook his head. "Oh…sorry, I'm having problems on my mind right now."

"What type of problems?"  
"Um…fiancé problems."  
"Huh?" As Haruhiko spoke, Yumoto was gone.

Yumoto looked at the cd in hand, he felt uneasy for a weird reason. He walked to the clubroom and saw his friends with a cd as well.

Ryuu frowned at his, "Did you get one as well?"  
Yumoto nodded, "Yeah…"  
Wombat sniffed at the cd and spoke, "I sense evil from these…" He looked at Io's laptop, "Put this cd in, I think there must be something bad on this…"

Io nodded and put his cd inside of his laptop. He began to hit keys and Wombat walked over to it. He frowned as music played and Io gasped as Wombat hit a key on his keyboard.

"Cover your ears." He commanded and all five Defense Club members did as they were told.

" _Bring us the heir."  
"Find us the heir to the throne of Love."_

" _If you do, rewards will come your way."  
"The heir is immune to this, he will react violently."  
"Sulfur may disguise himself as the heir, but you will know the true heir!"  
"Bring us him!"  
_

Yumoto looked at Wombat, "What was that?"  
Wombat frowned, "They're looking for you…"  
"Who's they?"  
"I'm not sure…but you're in danger…again."

-  
Yumoto sighed as Araki sat beside him at dinner, "An-chan, I…I want to go back to our world…"  
"What?" Gora spoke, "You loved the mortal world in the past…what's wrong?"  
"I…I keep getting people after me!"  
"Things were the same back then too…but that was all Hireashi's fault."  
"Huh?"  
"Hireashi brainwashed many people to kill you, they all failed…so if you'd go to the Palace of the Gods, we may be followed."

Yumoto looked down and Araki sighed, "It's okay."

Yumoto frowned as Araki grabbed his hand, "Gora-san, thank you for making dinner."  
Gora smiled, "You're welcome."

-  
Yumoto sighed as Araki kissed his cheek before class began. Araki held his hands gently, "Yumo-chan…I know I've been giving you trouble lately…"

Yumoto blushed, "Y-yeah…but it's fine. You've been busy with helping with Hiroyuki…"  
Araki sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry."  
"Don't be…" Yumoto smiled and whispered, "Class is about to start…and…our classmates are staring at us."

Araki blushed and went to his seat. Before it started, a voice came over the intercom.

" _We, the Beppu Brothers, have been allowed to play some of our music to you. We gave you a promo album too, but please, listen to this now."  
_

The duo frowned as music began to play, Araki frowned and Yumoto covered his ears as it began.

Araki looked at him, "Yumoto…?" He gasped as he heard the messages in his head, he shook his head quickly and Yumoto groaned in pain as his head began to pound.

The students looked at one another and Araki quickly spoke, "Yumo-chan, I'm going to stop them before they get to you."  
Yumoto nodded and watched as Araki quickly ran out of the room.

Yumoto whimpered as pain filled his head more. He put his head on the desk and began to rub at it. He gasped as someone grabbed his shoulder, _"Heir, we've found you…"_ a student spoke and Yumoto gasped as more grabbed him.

" _Hold him down for the VEPPer!"_

Yumoto screamed, "Wom-san! I-Ibu-chan-senpai!" He yelled and gasped as pain increased in his head. He blinked back tears and two people walked in. "Is that our heir…?"  
"It looks like it."  
"Let's get rid of him."

Yumoto gasped and whimpered as one touched his cheek, "Oh, don't cry…your brother doesn't have to know who killed you."  
"I-I'm not the heir…" Yumoto lied and the two laughed, "Yes you are."

"Now…let's get rid of you!"

Yumoto closed his eyes quickly and the two gasped as the Battle Lovers appeared. "Dammit, let's go Luna…"  
"Alright, Sol."  
The duo teleported away and Yumoto hugged Epinard. "M-My head hurts…"  
"Yes, we know…" Epinard whispered and Vesta put a hand on Yumoto's head. "Our little heir…always getting hurt."

Yumoto sighed, "I'm sorry…"

-  
Monsters kept appearing one by one, but eventually, they found they were facing the VEPPer, who were revealed to be the Gods of the Sun and Moon. They didn't realize who really was the heir, until Binan Land.

Scarlet smiled at the monster he had just healed. "Now, let's go ride the rides some more!" He giggled and as he walked over to Epinard, the VEPPer appeared.

"Hakone Yumoto…no…heir to the throne of Love…" Salty Sol growled, "You finally showed yourself…"

"Huh?"  
"We should have known it was you when you said you were having fiancé problems…" Melty Luna hissed and Scarlet frowned, "Why do you want me?"

"Because…you damn heir, you should have been dead!"  
"I didn't die." Scarlet spoke, "My suitor was carrying a mortal's sword!"  
"That's because he was a mortal!"  
"No, he's the God of Hospitality!"  
The VEPPer growled, "Your suitor isn't who we're even after."  
Scarlet frowned, "You want my brother…why can't we just get along?!"  
Vesta frowned, "No, we tried in the past, Scarlet. It didn't work."  
Scarlet looked down, "Oh…"  
Salty Sol smirked at Scarlet, "I will end you with my own hands…your dear Argent isn't here to protect you."  
Scarlet gasped, "Wait!" He cried as they teleported away, he turned to his guardians, "I think we should hurry home…I have a feeling something is going to go wrong."

The five of them quickly went home, but when they arrived at the bathhouse, Gora was gone. Yumoto turned to Atsushi, "This happened in the past…I think I know who took him."  
"And who might that be?"  
"The twins…"

Yumoto was forced to go into the bath, and while they were in there, Atsushi dropped his phone in the toilet.  
"I can't believe it…I was texting Kin-chan too…"  
"I'm sorry, Atsushi." En replied and Io looked at Yumoto, "Any word with Keishi-kun?"  
"No…he told me that he was asked by an-chan to prepare us to go back to the Palace of the Gods…"  
"Oh…"

"Greetings heir and guardians-dacha. The VEPPer has taken Maximum Gorar and is taking him." Dadacha giggled.  
"No." Yumoto spoke, "You can't!"  
"That's all I came here to say-dacha! Bye-bye!"  
"Wait!" En growled and hit Dadacha with a water pan.

The five of them tied the green squirrel alien up and questioned (well Ryuu threatened to torture) him. With the answers they received, they took Dadacha with them and ran to the VEPP Theater.

The twins had captured Gora in a glass coffin and they both turned to the heir as he arrived.  
"Welcome, heir…and guardians. Welcome to your final resting place." Akihiko smirked and Yumoto growled, "Give me back my brother!"  
"Sure…if you let us kill you first." Haruhiko smirked and Yumoto growled again, "You took him away from me in the past! I'm not letting you take him again!" He ran towards them and transformed instantly.

"SCARLET LOVE LUMIE-"  
"Scarlet, stop it!" En yelled and Scarlet froze and fell forward. "Why…why did you stop me, papa?!"  
"You may be the heir, but you don't need to fight like this!"

"They took my brother again!"  
"I know, but you hate fighting!" Atsushi yelled and En smiled, "Besides, you have us four…your guardians."  
Scarlet gasped and smiled, "I-I do…"

The guardians transformed and Scarlet bowed to the twins, "P-please…fight me."  
Haruhiko smirked, "With pleasure…I want to make you cry."  
The twins transformed into the VEPPer and they all began to fight.

The Battle Lovers were struck down easily, but Scarlet tried to fight more.

Salty Sol smirked, "Little heir…why don't you just shove a sword into your chest again?"  
Scarlet gasped and felt his chest, "Wait!" He cried out and was shot back next to his guardians.

The VEPPer laughed, "We finally killed the heir! Maximum Gorar is ours!" Melty Luna yelled and Scarlet groaned as he looked at Cerulean.  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Three voices screamed and the VEPPer growled as they turned to see the Caerula Adamas standing there.

Akoya laughed, "Wow, they can never stay out of trouble."  
Ibushi sighed and gasped as he saw Scarlet. "Little One!"

Kinshiro growled, "At-chan…" he turned to the VEPPer, "You two again…"

"Caerula Adamas-da…" a green hedgehog growled and the three of them hissed, "Zundar!"  
"That's Lord Zundar to you!"  
"No, you deceived us." Kinshiro growled, "As the God of Wisdom, I can't believe I fell for that!"

Zundar growled as Cerulean made a comment and Epinard blocked his needle attack. "EN-CHAN!" he cried and Kinshiro gasped, "Conquest!"

The three transformed and jumped in front of the fallen Battle Lovers.  
Scarlet gasped, "Argent!"  
Argent turned to him and hugged him tightly, "Yumoto…my Little One…"

The twins growled and Salty Sol hissed, "You were brought here too!?"  
"Yes." Aurite replied, "We, too, are guardians of him. We're just not his main ones."

Melty Luna rolled his eyes and spoke, "Whatever, it's your turn anyway to fight us."

The Caerula Adamas watched their fight, which was really a singing competition. They watched as Gora reacted slightly to their voices.  
Argent smiled at Perlite, "He's reacting to his brother."  
Perlite nodded, "It's great."

Aurite frowned as the fight became physical. He gasped as Cerulean and Epinard blocked the twin's large scissors and calligraphy pen weapons. "At-chan!" he cried out as they fell and Scarlet looked at them, "Don't worry about us, Kin-chan-senpai!"  
"Yumoto's right…" Epinard replied, "This is our fight."

Aurite frowned, "B-but…"  
Argent put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay…"  
Perlite gasped as Scarlet ran to attack the twins.

"What love is there in being an idol!?" Scarlet asked and cried out as the twins shouted, "NO!" He gasped as he hit the ground and the Battle Lovers all looked at him in shock.

"They can even knock down Hakone Yumoto…?" Aurite noted and Argent frowned as the twins began to form an orb between their hands.

"Maximum Gorar is ours…" Salty Sol smirked, "He is ours and we're taking him."  
"A-An-chan!" Scarlet cried and jumped towards his brother. He cried out as he hit a barrier and fell back. "AN-CHAN!" He screeched and fell to his knees.

He began to glow and energy waves shot out of him as he screamed. "No! An-chan come back to me!"

The walls of the VEPP theater began to crack and some light bulbs had burst.

"Haru, don't falter!" Melty Luna cried and his brother nodded, "I'm not!" He shot an orb at him, but it was blocked.

"How could you…" Epinard spoke and Vesta spoke, "What do you mean?"  
"They should have known Yumoto would win this battle of emotions."

"You idiot, what are you doing?!" Vesta frowned and tried to place a hand on Scarlet's shoulder. He cried out as he was flung back and hit Sulfur. The duo fell and Wombat cried, "Y-Yumoto-san!"  
"An-chan, where are you?!" Scarlet cried and as he did, he slowly began to calm down. As he did, a pink aura surrounded him and he spoke, _"I'm taking my brother back…"_

"Scarlet!" Cerulean gasped, "Scarlet took over!"  
 _"Ultimate Love Atta-!"_  
"YUMOTO!" All four cried and knocked him down.

"Dammit, Yumoto. Wake up!" Cerulean yelled and Scarlet blinked slowly.

Epinard looked at him, "You're okay…you still have us." As he spoke that, Scarlet's eyes began to shut.

Wombat gasped, "No! Keep him from passing out, Scarlet's true self weakens him!"  
The twins looked at them and Salty Sol laughed, "Let him die like that…you all fail as guardians."  
"Silence!" Argent yelled and walked towards Scarlet. "You'll be okay."

His hand glowed and he placed it on Scarlet's forehead. "Wake up…it's okay."  
Scarlet groaned and his eyes opened. He sat up and spoke, "I'm sorry…"  
"It's okay…just remember, you have us" Cerulean smiled and Scarlet nodded and began to glow.

"Is he going berserk again!?" Perlite gasped and Aurite shook his head, "No…it's something else."

Scarlet flew up and he transformed again.

"The heir!" Argent smiled and Scarlet held his hand out to the twins. "Brothers-senpai, it'll be okay…" he mentioned all of his friends and they gasped as they transformed as well. "The Ultra-More Better forms!"  
"Not again!" Zundar and Dadacha cried and the twins gasped as all five Battle Lovers held up their love sticks and called, "Ultra-More Better Love Shower!"

The twins gasped as they were surrounded by a light and Gora was freed.

-  
Yumoto sighed as Araki sat beside him in the bathhouse.

"I'm proud of you…" Araki muttered and Yumoto blushed.  
"Oh…? I'm glad…"  
"You did save Gora-san and the Gods of the Sun and Moon."

"Yes, but I don't know if I can still trust them."  
"I understand." Araki smiled and stood up, "Let's go into the bath then, everyone else already is."  
Yumoto nodded and stood up beside him. They sat in the bath and Yumoto listened as the Student Council began to explain how it was abroad.

After this, Yumoto smiled over at the twins. "And now we have new friends again!"  
"Yep." En sighed and Io spoke, "Yumoto, were we good teachers to you?"  
"I think so, Io-senpai." Yumoto grinned and Gora stood outside thinking, _"You've grown up Yumoto…one day you will rule as the God of Love still…I promise."_

-Love is Over!-


End file.
